Cosas de chicas y el tatuaje
by moth13
Summary: Al despertar de "ALWAYS" 4X23. Despertar con Castle en la cama. La desesperación de Lanie por encontrar a su amiga, que lleva toda una noche desaparecida después de haber renunciado a la policía. Alexis descubre a su padre y a Kate besándose. ¿Como se lo toma?. Y entre todo eso un tatuaje.
1. Chapter 1

**COSAS DE CHICAS Y EL TATUAJE**

**CAPITULO 1**

El sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de Castle, Kate de lado, dando la espalda a Castle, este la tenia abrazada. Estaban tan pegados, que a ella le empezó a costar respirar y empezó a moverse ya que se estaba despertando. Castle con sus movimientos también se despertó. Y sin decir nada, empezó a besarla en el hombro y la clavícula, esto hizo que Kate encogiera su cabeza, la estaba provocando unas enormes cosquillas.

-Buenos días detective, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, pero podría haber dormido mas, si cierto escritor, no me abrazara tan fuerte y me dejara respirar.-Dijo Kate bromeando.

-Lo siento, pero pensé que te irías si no te abrazaba. -Castle aflojo el abrazo y Kate se pudo dar la vuelta.

-Hubiera sido imposible.- Sonrió Kate mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Así y se puede saber la razón? –Castle estaba feliz con esa respuesta.

-Por varios motivos, uno por que estaba tan pegada a ti, que creo que hicimos ventosa, otra porque.- Kate se incorporó un poco para mirar donde estaba toda su ropa tirada.- mi ropa sigue empapada, y si ya costo que pudiera quitármela, no creo que sea capaz de ponérmela. Y la más importante.- Kate puso una mano en la mejilla de Castle, le miro a los ojos y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios.- No quiero estar en ningún otro lugar, que no sea estar donde estoy ahora mismo.-Antes de que Castle pudiera decir algo le beso.

El beso empezó a prolongarse más de lo que la propia Kate hubiera pensado, las manos de Castle, estaban acariciando desde su espalda hasta su culo, los dos estaban desnudos, y Castle intento moverse para ponerse encima de Kate, pero ella fue más rápida y queda encima de él. Castle se sorprendió de la rapidez y la fuerza que ella podía llegar a tener.

-Umm, eres rápida detective.-Dijo besándola.

-¿Lo dudabas?- Dijo Kate en su boca.

El teléfono de Kate empezó a sonar en mitad de la habitación, eso hizo que ella se separara.

-No lo cojas, seguro que es un caso.

-No lo creo, ya no soy policía.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo Castle sorprendido.

-Renuncie, antes de venir a verte.- Kate se incorporo y salió de la cama, tirando de la sabana, para cubrirse con ella y dejando a Castle totalmente al descubierto y desnudo.

Kate busco en sus pantalones y saco el móvil, miro el identificador de llamadas. Y durante un momento pensó en no contestar, pero sabía que ella insistiría.

-Hola

-¿Hola?- al otro lado parecía dudar. – ¿Kate?

-Sí, dime Lanie

-¿Qué te diga?- La voz sonaba un poco exaltada.- ¿No crees que eres tú la que me tienes que contar a mi?

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que contarte?- Por un momento Kate pensó que se había enterado que estaba con Castle.

-Que paso ayer, porque a Javi le han suspendido, y por qué tú has renunciado. ¿Y donde coño estas, he ido a tu casa esta misma mañana y no estabas?

Kate respiro tranquila, por un momento pensó que su amiga era una especie de bruja.

-Bueno, ya me imagino que Espo te ha contado algo, así que podrás vivir hasta que yo te cuente mi versión. Y no estoy en casa.- Kate pensó en decirle la verdad, pero prefería hablar con ella y ver la cara que ponía. Se giro hacia Castle y vio que estaba apoyado sobre sus codos inclinando la espalda.-Salí a correr y todavía no he vuelto.

Castle levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa, sabía que era Lanie la que estaba al otro lado, ¿por qué no le había dicho la verdad? Kate vio la cara que ponía Castle y sabía que si no cortaba la conversación con su amiga, pronto él hablaría y descubría que estaba mintiendo.

-Lanie, después te llamo y quedamos para tomar algo cuando salgas, pero ahora quiero seguir corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Lanie, no se creía mucho que su amiga estaba haciendo deporte

-Sí. Mejor que nunca Lanie.

-¿y si estas corriendo, porque no se te escucha fatigada?

"Mierda", pensó Kate, Lanie la pillaba en todo, durante unos segundos se quedo callada pensando.

-Por que he parado hace unos minutos a sentarme en un banco, para tomarme un café.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lanie estoy segurísima. ¿No me crees? Puedo mandarte una foto de lo que mi vista está viendo ahora.-Dijo Kate, por un momento rezo por que su amiga dijera que no, porque entonces estaría en problemas.

-No hace falta, solo que si estas en la calle, debe de estar muy desierta, porque no se oye ningún ruido, incluso te diría que es, como si estuvieras en una habitación metida.

Kate se sorprendió y alzo las cejas, sabía que su amiga le estaba tirando alguna puntada, para que ella saltara o la pillara en algún renuncio. Lo mejor era cortar la conversación.

-Bueno piensa lo que quieras, te dejo que mi café se acabó, y necesito descargar la adrenalina. Más tarde te llamo y quedamos. Chao amiga.

Kate no dio más oportunidad a Lanie de hablar, colgó su móvil y se fue hacia donde estaba Castle, que todavía no había dicho nada, solo estaba mirándola fijamente. Dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche y volvió a mirar a Castle.

-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?-Pregunto Kate con una sonrisa. Pero Castle se le veía serio.

-¿Porque no le has dicho que estas en mi casa, conmigo?

-Por que conozco a Lanie, y entonces tendría que contarle todo lo que ha sucedido desde que yo salí de comisaria, hasta ahora.- Kate se sentó en la cama junto a Castle.

-¿Qué hay de malo?-Dijo Castle un poco enfadado.

-Nada, solo que si se lo tengo que contar, perdería tiempo.

-¿Perderías tiempo?- Dijo Castle extrañado.- ¿Para qué?

-Para esto.- Kate cogió su cara entre las dos manos y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Castle al principio respondió al beso, pero cuando noto que se estaba excitado, aparto a Kate.

-Me encetaría continuar con esto, pero creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para más tarde, Alexis esta a punto de llegar y no creo que le haga mucha ilusión vernos en una situación tan embarazosa.- El miro a su entrepierna y después a Kate.-Además creo que deberías contarme que es lo que paso ayer. ¿Qué es eso, de que has dimitido?

-Eso puedo contártelo más tarde, y sobre la situación embarazosa, llevas razón, será mejor que me vista y me largue, no quiero traumatizar a tu hija.- Kate se había tomado lo que había dicho Castle, como algo personal, pensaba que no quería decirle nada a su hija. Se levanto de la cama, y fue directa a recoger su ropa.

Castle al ver que ella se había tomado las cosas por otro camino y ver como recogía su ropa para meterse al baño, salió corriendo tras de ella y se puso entre la puerta y ella.

-Hey,¿ dónde va detective?

-Voy a vestirme, y me voy a casa. Así que ¿si me dejas?

-Kate, tú misma has dicho que es imposible volverte a poner esa ropa, sigue empapada. Así que deja de comportarte como una niña y vuelve a la cama.

-No Castle, no quiero traerte problemas con tu hija.

-Mira Kate creo que has interpretado mal, lo que yo he dicho.- Dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura.- Lo que quería decir, es que no podíamos continuar con lo que estaba pasando, ya que me hija está al llegar, y tiene la costumbre de pasar por mi habitación para decirme que ha llegado, si seguimos, puede que nos pille en mitad de algo que estoy encantado de hacer todas las veces que tú quieras. – Dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo.-Pero no me gustaría que mi hija me viera, nunca he traído a nadie a casa, solo a su madre y a Gina, por que han sido parte de mi vida.

Kate se separo, y miro fijamente a Castle, lo que acaba de decir era peor aun que lo que había pensado ella.

-Vale tranquilo, ya me ha quedado claro que no soy par….-Castle la tapo la boca con la mano.

-Kate no intentes terminar la frase, déjame terminar.-Dijo Castle, y ella afirmo con su cabeza.- Tú eres parte de mi vida, y estoy deseando de que llegue mi hija para contarle todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, a lo que me refería con parte de mi vida, es a que siempre he intentado que mi hija no vea más de lo que un hijo tiene que ver. A mí no me gustaría pillar a mi madre en la cama con nadie, incluso si fuera el amor de su vida.- Castle quito la mano de la boca y espero que ella hablara.

-Lo siento Castle, pensé que te arrepentías.

-No podría arrepentirme de estar contigo nunca, Te quiero. ¿Y tú, te arrepientes?

-No, tengo muy claro que quiero estar contigo, y ahora será mejor que me vista y tú también, o al final tu hija se hará una idea de lo que ha pasado.

-Si llevas razón, pero no puedes ponerte esta ropa. Esta empapada, te dejare algo mío, hasta que venga Alexis y te pueda prestar ella algo. No me gusta hurgar en su habitación sin su permiso.- Castle quito la ropa de las manos y antes de separarse del todo, la beso.

-¿Puedo usar tu ducha?

-Por supuesto, no tienes que preguntar.

Kate paso sus brazos por el cuello de Castle, y la sabana cayó al suelo. Castle miro hacia abajo, y vio la desnudez de ella, Kate se acercó lo beso y después se acercó a su oído.

-Lastima que no puedas acompañarme.- Se soltó dejando en shock a Castle y pasó al baño cerrando la puerta.

Minutos después, Castle se había puestos los bóxer y una camisa, había buscado algo de ropa para Kate, llamando con varios toques y abriendo un poco la puerta para meter la ropa.

-Kate aquí tienes la ropa, las toallas están en el armario del lavamanos, yo voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Gracias Castle, en un momento estoy contigo y te ayudo.

Unos diez minutos después, Kate apareció vestida con la ropa de él, Castle estaba de espaldas preparando el desayuno y el café. Kate le abrazo por detrás y le beso en la nuca. Castle dio un pequeño salto, no esperaba que ella hiciera eso.

-Tranquilo fiera.- Dijo Kate volviéndole a besar.-Solo quería darte mimitos, para agradecerte que me dejaras tu ropa.

Castle dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y se dio la vuelta, cogiéndola por la cintura.

-No estoy a acostumbrado a que me des estos mimos, y estaba tan pendiente de hacer el café y el desayuno que me sorprendiste.- Y se acercó para besarla.

Estaban tan absortos en su beso que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de la calle se abría, cuando una cansada Alexis cerro y oyó que en la cocina estaba su padre se volvió

-Pap…..- Vio como los dos se besaban abrazados, y se veía que en ese beso había amor por parte de los dos. Carraspeo para interrumpir y que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.-Ejemm.. Papá ya estoy aquí.

Automáticamente los dos se separaron y se quedaron mirando a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días calabaza, ¿que tal te lo has pasado?

-Bien, muy bien, yo mejor no te pregunto, ya veo que tu encontraste una diversión para esta noche.- Dijo la pelirroja, con toda la intención, para molestar a Kate.

* * *

Esta historia esta escrita hace mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPTIULO 2**

Kate sintió una punzada en el pecho, lo que Alexis habia dicho no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba, no es que esperaba que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco con ese desprecio. Se notaba en sus palabras que iban para hacerla daño.

-Alexis, retira ahora mismo lo que has dicho, creo que sabes perfectamente que Kate no es una diversión de una noche.-Castle estaba muy enfadado con la actitud de su hija.

-Déjalo Castle, será mejor que me vaya y habléis vosotros dos.- Kate intento irse, pero Castle cogió de la muñeca a Kate y la freno en seco.

-No, tu no te vas de aquí, y tu señorita.-Dijo mirando ahora a su hija.-Ya puedes pedir disculpas por ese comportamiento.

Alexis se acercó a su padre y a Kate, los miro a los dos.

-¿Por qué llevas ropa de mi padre? –Castle pudo oler que su hija habia bebido, y que no estaba muy bien precisamente.- Tanto le has calentado, ¿que tuvo que arrancarte la ropa?

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una bofetada.

La bofetada que Castle le dio a su hija. Alexis se quedo mirando a Castle, se puso la mano en la mejilla y después miro a Kate, la miraba con odio. Volvió a mirar a su padre y antes de que pudiera volver hablar, Castle alzo su mano con el dedo índice estirado.

-A tu cuarto ahora mismo, cuando se te pase el pedo, hablaremos.

Alexis no dijo nada, solo empezó a llorar y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Kate estaba sorprendida, nunca habia visto a Castle tan enfadado con su hija, hasta el punto de darle una bofetada. Lo miro y vio que a él también le caían las lágrimas.

-Castle lo siento, creo que no ha sido buena idea que me quedara.

-No Kate, esa que hablo no es mi hija, eso ha sido producto del alcohol que ha bebido. Te pido disculpas.

-Tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas, y bueno ella…- Kate bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.- Ha dicho lo que realmente piensa.

Castle cogió su barbilla e hizo que le mirara.

-No, conozco a mi hija y sé que eso nunca te lo diría si hubiera estado bien.- Castle se seco las lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es la primera vez que he tocado a mi hija, y sé que me ha dolido tanto como a ella, pero no puedo permitir que te trate así.

-Lo siento Castle, yo no quería que esto….- Castle la callo dándola un beso.

-Sera mejor que desayunemos.

-Si, después me iré a casa.

-De eso nada, no pienso dejarte que salgas con esas pintas, una cosa es que estés por aquí, pero a la calle no saldrás así.

-Pues es peor ir desnuda por Nueva York. Creo que con la lluvia de anoche las temperaturas han bajado bastante. –Bromeo Kate para intentar animar a Castle.

-Muy graciosa detective.- Hizo burla Castle.-Ahora desayunemos y mientras me cuentas todo lo que paso ayer. Me tienes intrigado.

Durante el desayuno y parte de lo que restaba de la mañana habían estado hablando de lo habia ocurrido el día anterior, hasta que Kate se presento en casa de Castle. Este no paraba de preguntar y de pedirla perdón por no haber estado con ella.

Castle habia insistido en que se quedara a comer y hasta que ella no dijo que si, el no paro. Entonces él se dio cuenta que tenia que hacer unas compras, ella intento convencerle para que la dejara acompañarle, pero Castle dijo que no, que él se encargaría de todo y que en menos de una hora estaría aquí de vuelta, mientras ella podía descansar en su cama o en el sofá viendo algo en la televisión.

Kate se quedo sola y no sabia que hacer, no tenia sueño, y no quería poner la televisión por si despertaba Alexis, como se habían quedado las cosas, era mejor que la pelirroja no asomara la cabeza mientras su padre no estaba.

Pero eso no ocurrió, Kate se habia sentado en una silla de la cocina leyendo un libro que habia cogido de la estantería del estudio de Castle y estaba leyendo cuando vio que Alexis se puso frente a ella. Kate quito la vista del libro y miro a la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde esta mi padre?

-Tuvo que salir a comprar, ha insistido en que me quede a comer aquí.

Alexis cogió algo de la nevera y agua en una botella y sin decir nada se encamino hacia las escaleras.

-¿Alexis podemos hablar?- La chica se paro en seco en mitad de las escaleras.-Necesito que sepas que quiero a tu padre, y que si tu no estas de acuerdo en que estemos juntos, yo me iré, no quiero interponerme entre tu y tu padre.

Alexis se giro, durante unos segundos solo miro a Kate, la miraba a los ojos, sabia que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Soltó lo que tenia en las manos y salió corriendo hacia Kate con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo siento, lo siento Beckett.-Cuando llego a donde Kate la abrazo tan fuerte, que a Kate le estaba costando respirar. Y pensó "Vaya forma de abrazar tienen esta familia, pretenden ahogarme"

Durante unos minutos Kate dejo que Alexis se desahogara, solo correspondió a su abrazo, y la intentaba tranquilizar. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo mas tranquila se separo y miro a los ojos de Kate.

-Lo siento de verdad, no quería decir lo que dije, habia bebido y habia visto las ultimas horas de ayer a mi padre tan mal, por lo que habia pasado, que….

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale?-Alexis asintió.-Y deja de llamarme Beckett, llámame Kate que no se cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Kate.- Dijo con una sonrisa Alexis.- De verdad que siento lo que ha pasado hace unas horas, y sé que la bofetada que me dio mi padre fue con toda la razón del mundo, fui una niña malcriada, arrogante y estúpida. Sé que quieres a mi padre, cuando entre e interrumpí el beso, habia estado mirando y se veía que era un beso de amor por ambas partes. Pero a la vez sentí miedo de que tú pudieras hacerle daño de nuevo. O que le pongas en peligro, el haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Lo se Alexis, y te juro que no le hare daño, al menos intencionadamente y sobre ponerle en peligro no debes preocuparte, el único peligro que corre ahora tu padre es que le de un infarto, por que le abrazo y le beso sin que él lo espere.-Dijo riendo Kate.

-Ya sé que dejo la comisaria, pero el volverá en cuanto tu se lo pidas.

-Bueno pues para tu tranquilidad, no se lo pediré, yo también la he dejado.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Alexis casi alucinada.

-Bueno es una larga historia.

-Resúmela por favor.

-Tu padre me volvió a decir que me quería, descubrí que él me ocultaba información sobre el caso de mi madre, discutimos y se largo, yo volví a la comisaria, encontré algo nuevo y Esposito y yo nos fuimos a por el tío que me disparo, el dejo cao a Espo, y yo le seguí, luchamos y termine colgado de la azotea, el me dejo para que yo callera y muriera, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo único que me importaba era tu padre,solo pensaba en él. Oí a tu padre como me llamaba y yo le gritaba donde estaba, alguien me agarro de la mano cuando iba a soltarme ya, y pensé que era tu padre, pero fue Ryan, Gates nos sanciono a Espo y a mi por no decirle lo que estaba pasando y yo renuncie.- Kate cogió aire.- Viene a tu casa en mitad de la tormenta por que es lo único que quería, estar con Castle. Y…

-Vale, vale el resto puedo imaginármelo.- Dijo Alexis casi suplicando que parara. Kate ante el comentario, alzo una ceja extrañada.- Bueno mejor ni me lo imagino, que necesitare terapia entonces.

Las dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. En ese momento entro Castle por la puerta y las vio como se reían, en un principio no sabias si estaba viendo un espejismo o la realidad. Cerró la puerta como pudo con el pie, y cuando se oyó el portazo las dos miraron hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Alexis corrió hacia su padre.

-Papá, papá lo siento, perdóname por lo que paso esta mañana.- Y sin que pudiera decir o hacer nada Castle, su hija se abrazó a él.- De verdad papá lo siento, y me merecí esa bofetada.

-Wow, eso si que ha sido madurar.- Dijo Castle, intentando dejar las bolsas que traía en el suelo. Kate se acercó para ayudarle y llevarlas a la cocina. Y Castle abrazo a su hija.

-Calabaza siento la bofetada, pero perdiste el respeto por Kate y por mí. Trataste como una cualquiera a Kate y a mí como si fuera….- Kate no le dejo terminar la frase.

-¿Mujeriego, vividor?

Alexis se separo y miro a Kate. Vio que ella estaba sonriendo. Y le siguió el juego.

-Papá, yo le pedí perdón a Kate por eso, pero a ti, hasta que no me demuestres lo contrario no pienso hacerlo.- Dijo riendo. Y se fue hacia donde estaba Kate.

Castle abrió los ojos sorprendido y después arrugo las cejas. Miro a las dos y acercándose a ellas dijo.

-Ya veo que habéis estado conspirando contra mí. Os parecerá bonito.- Dio un beso a su hija en la frente y después se acercó hasta Kate para cogerla de la cintura y darla un beso en los labios.

-Eeeehh, papá que hay menores, contrólate.

Kate empezó a reírse y se separa de Castle.

-El único niño que hay aquí es Castle. –Las dos empezaron a reírse de nuevo.

-Creo que será mejor que os deje y yo vaya preparando la comida, o tendré graves problemas.

Alexis se acercó a Kate la agarro por la cintura y esta puso una mano sobre los hombros.

-Papá, Kate.- Los dos la miraron.- Me alegro mucho de que por fin estéis juntos.

-¿Juntos? ¿Quién dijo que estemos juntos?- Dijo Kate guiñándola un ojo, quería picar a Castle, este al oír eso se quedo pálido, el habia dado por echo que ellos estaban juntos. Kate miro a Castle y sonrió.-Tu no me has dicho que estemos juntos, así que soy una mas de tus conquistas.- Kate y Alexis intentaban no reírse, pero Kate no pudo soportar mas viendo la cara de Castle. Él respiro al ver que todo era una broma.

-Muy graciosa detective. No sabía que eras tan graciosa.

-Pero yo si sé que eres tan fácil.- Dijo Kate.

-Ya que se han hecho tan amiguitas.-Dijo con tono sarcástico Castle.-¿ Por que no se van y dejan que el Chef Castle cocine?

-Si creo que será una buena idea, vamos Kate, vamos a mi habitación y miramos algo de ropa que te quede mejor que esto. Seguro que tengo algo en mi armario. Y podremos seguir conspirando encontra de mi padre.

Alexis se encamino hacia las escaleras, Kate la seguía, pero Castle la cogió de la muñeca y la hizo girar para quedar frente a él.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si Castle, todo bien. Me pidió perdón y hablamos de lo ocurrido. Es una buena chica. –Castle beso a Kate en los labios.

Alexis se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba pasando, siguió andando y mientras subía gritaba.

-Sois patéticamente amorosos, aaajjjj dais repelús

Los dos se separaron y rieron, Kate subió las escaleras deprisa para llegar donde estaba Alexis, que se volvió y dijo

-Papá avísanos cuando este la comida preparada, me gustaría hablar sobre algo con Kate.

-Calabaza si necesitas algo ya sabes donde esta tu padre.- Dijo Castle, sentía algo de envidia.

-No tranquilo papá, son cosas de chicas.- Kate sabia que eso le dejaría mas preocupado a Castle. Le miro y sonrió, mientras él le decía "luego me cuentas". Ella estiro su dedo índice y le decía que no con el dedo, mientras sonreía.

* * *

Perdonar por la espera, pero es que me da problemas al subir los capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Estuvieron buscando algo de ropa que a Kate le pudiera valer, no habia gran cosa, pero un pantalón de yoga y una camisa que Alexis no habia estrenado, le serviría para por lo menos poder salir a la calle.

Alexis se sentó en la cama, mientras Kate paso al baño a cambiarse, y se dio cuenta que los zapatos que ella tenia no eran adecuados para esa ropa, salió y vio que la pelirroja esta algo preocupada.

-Alexis puedes dejarme unas deportivas o algún calzado que no sea de tacón, no creo que vaya mucho, unos pantalones de yoga con unos tacones de 10 cm.

-Si claro, menos mal que tenemos el mismo número de pie.-Alexis fue hacia el armario de zapatos, y saco unas deportivas que iba a juego con lo que Kate llevaba. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, mientras Kate se calzaba.

-Alexis ¿te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Kate, veía que la chica estaba cogiéndose las manos y mirando al suelo.- Si es por lo que paso esta mañana, tranquila, ya sabes que te he perdonado y por mi es como si no hubiese pasado.

Alexis miro a Kate, y después volvió a mirar al suelo, esta vez estaba ruborizada.

-No, no es eso, ya sé que me has perdonado.- Volvió a mirar a Kate.

-¿Entonces?- Kate cogió la mano de Alexis.-¿Te ha pasado algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que necesites, y si tú no quieres tu padre no sabrá nada, será nuestro secreto.

-Bueno es que…- Alexis no sabia por donde empezar.- En realidad no me ha pasado nada, solo que quería hacerte unas preguntas, que a mi padre o a mi abuela no puedo hacérselas.

Kate arrugo la frente, no sabia de que se trataba y no sabía si debía seguir preguntando.

-Es sobre sexo, y ya sabes como se pondría mi padre si hablásemos de ese tema.

Kate hizo un gesto con la cara como entendiendo lo que la pelirroja intentaba decirla.

-Bueno, no sé que es lo que quieres preguntar, pero te prometo que intentare contestar lo mas sincera posible y sin que Castle me mate después, si se entera.

-Creo que si se entera nos matara a las dos.- Dijo sonriendo mas tranquila la chica.

-Pues dime, entonces.

-¿Es verdad que la primera vez duele?

-Bueno eso depende de las circunstancias, si el chico con el que lo haces es un bruto, si tu no estas relajada. Si el chico te ayuda no es doloroso, al principio es una sensación extraña, pero si tu estas relajada y como te he dicho el chico ayuda, no es doloroso

-No tienes por qué contestarme si no quieres. Pero ¿a que edad tu?-Alexis hizo una señal con los hombros.- Yo tengo 18 años y todavía nunca lo he hecho, y todas mis amigas pues ya lo han hecho.

-Mira no me importa decírtelo, yo lo hice con 19 años, aunque eso no es lo que importa, igual que no importa que tus amigas ya lo hayan hecho, a mi me paso lo mismo, todas mis amigas lo habían hecho, pero yo no lo hice hasta que me sentí preparada y con la persona adecuada. –Kate se habia sentado en el suelo, frente Alexis, y la cogía por las manos.- Tu has tenido una relación con Aslhey y no llegaste nunca hacerlo, por que no sentías que estaba preparada, yo sé que le querías, y si no lo hicisteis es por algo.

-¿Y cuando sabré que estoy preparada?

-Bueno eso depende, puede que hayas tenido una relación estable con alguien, y nunca lo hagas, y puede que un día te encuentres con un chico que te gusta y sea el momento. Eso solo lo sabrás tú.- Kate hizo una pausa para que Alexis entendiera lo que quería decirla.-Pero nunca lo hagas, por que los demás lo hayan hecho o por que el chico quiera. ¿Entiendes?

Alexis miro cabizbaja y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Que diferencia hay entre tener sexo y hacer el amor?

-Me las estas poniendo complicadas las preguntas.- Dijo Kate sonriendo.- Bueno las personas, los animales tenemos necesidades fisiológicas, y tenemos que saciarlas, si tienes pareja y la quieres puedes hacerlo, y estarás teniendo sexo con amor, pero si no, pues siempre esta la persona con la que tendrás sexo y sabes que solo será eso, sin ninguna pretensión de mas. Pero los dos casos, si no quieres tener enfermedades o problemas con la descendencia, usa protección

-¿Y si no tienes ninguna de las dos?- La pregunta de Alexis, hizo que Kate se quedara sin aire, y la mirara con los ojos tan abiertos, que a la pelirroja hizo que mirara al suelo.- No me respondas si no quieres.

Kate respiro y tomo unos segundos para asimilar la pregunta y lo que ella podía contestar.

-Alexis si no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas y tienes necesidades como todo el mundo tiene a cierta edad, existe la masturbación. –Alexis levanto la cabeza y vio que Kate estaba roja.- Todos los humanos lo hacen, nadie lo reconocerá abiertamente, y menos las chicas, pero es parte del ser humano, ayuda a conocerse a uno mismo y saber lo que quiere y le gusta. A tener sus propias fantasías y a desahogar esa necesidad.

-¿Todos?- Pregunto con cierta prudencia, si se refería a todos, quería decir que… Alexis movió la cabeza intentado quitar esa imagen de su cabeza. Eso hizo que Kate se sonriera, ya que ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Todos, y el que no lo hace es por que piensa que es algo malo, un pecado, muchos de los asesinos en serie y violadores que yo he detenido, son por que tienen problemas sexuales, no tienen a nadie con que saciar esa necesidad, y piensan que lo otro es inmoral.- Kate hizo una pausa.- Y terminan agrediendo a gente inocente, para saciar esa necesidad.

Alexis miro a Kate y dudo en seguir preguntando. Pero necesitaba saber más.

-¿Se puede tener sexo, sin penetración? ¿y como se que llegue al orgasmo?

-Claro que se puede tener sexo sin llegar a la penetración, hay muchísimas formas, que ya iras aprendiendo y descubriendo, las caricias, los juegos, pero eso mejor que lo descubras por ti misma, y sobre lo del orgasmo, tu misma sabrás que has llegado.- Kate estaba deseando que esa conversación terminara, ya que no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de ello, ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su madre o con alguien. Alexis lo noto y decidió que de momento era suficiente.- ¿Nunca has hablado de esto con tu madre?

-No, ya sabes como es mi madre, y si la hiciera alguna pregunta de estas, estaría tan loca como ella.- Dijo casi riendo Alexis.- Creo que por hoy ya has tendió suficiente. Muchas gracias Kate.

-No hay de que, Alexis, yo nunca puede tener la oportunidad de hablarlo con mi madre o con alguien que me dijera, así que tuve que guiarme de mis instintos, y de momento no lo he hecho tan mal.- Kate se levanto y tendió la mano Alexis para que se levantara, esta cogió su mano y se levanto.

Kate intento darse la vuelta, pero Alexis tiro de ella para darla un gran abrazo, como el que le habia dado antes, en el que casi no puede respirar.

-Gracias Kate, y lo siento por lo de esta mañana, la verdad que siempre me has caído muy bien, y me encantaría que pudiéramos tener muchísimas charlas como esta.

-Bueno a mi también me ha gustado, y me encanta poder ayudarte, pero si no dejas de apretar creo que no habrá posibilidad de otra conversación de chicas, ya que moriré asfixiada.- Alexis miro a Kate y vio que estaba algo morada, entonces comprendió que su abrazo la estaba dejando sin aire. Aflojo. Y rio.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. Me ha encantado el abrazo, pero un poquito menos apretado estaría mucho mejor.- Sonrió Kate, ella miro a la pelirroja.- Alexis, quiero que sepas, que aunque tu padre y yo no llegáramos a nada, siempre estaré ahí para si necesitas hablar, ya sé que tienes a Castle y a tu abuela, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, solo tienes que decírmelo, Y también puedes contar con la Dra. Parish, sé que os lleváis muy bien.

-Lo se Kate, muchas gracias de nuevo.

-Bueno ahora será mejor que bajemos a ver si Castle ha terminado la comida o ha quemado la cocina.- Dijo riendo Kate.- Debe de estar de los nervios por no poder enterarse de lo que estamos hablando.

-Kate…- Alexis iba a pedirle que no contara nada a su padre sobre lo que habían hablado.

-Tranquila Alexis mis labios están sellados. Solo déjame hacerle sufrir un poquito.- Dijo casi riendo. Alexis sonrió y afirmo alegremente con la cabeza.- Tú solo dile que te he enseñado el truco del hielo. Eso hará que tu padre se desencaje, y nos reiremos con la cara que pondrá.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es?- Pregunto Alexis. Kate sabía que había metido la pa ta, pero intento arreglarlo.

-Pues la verdad, es que no lo se ni yo.- Dijo riendo.- Un día tu padre no paraba de tirarme puntadas picantes, y se me ocurrió decirle que yo sabia hacer cierto truco con un hielo. – Las dos se echaron a reír.- Conseguí dejarle noqueado y que fantaseara con cual podía ser el truco.

-Estoy segura de que cuando llego a casa, miro en internet, cual podía ser.- Eso provoco las carcajadas de las dos.

Las dos salían de la habitación de Alexis, cuando Castle subía las escaleras para avisarlas de que la comida estaba hecha.

-¿A que viene tanta risa, que es tan divertido?- Dijo el con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver como las cosas iban bien entre las dos mujeres que mas quería en el mundo.

-Nada que tú puedas saber Castle, son cosas de chicas.- Dijo Kate pasando un brazo por el hombro de Alexis, se acercaron a él, y ella le cogió por la barbilla para darle un beso rápido en los labios, dejando en shock a Castle, ellas bajaron juntas las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Una vez los tres en la cocina, decidieron que mejor comían en la mesa del salón, así que Alexis empezó a preparar todo. Castle seguía muy intrigado por lo que habían hablado.

-¿No me vais a decir nada de lo que habéis hablado?

Alexis ya estaba sentada en la mesa, y Kate estaba sentándose, Castle llevaba en sus manos dos copas de vino, para él y Kate. Alexis miro a Kate y esta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Quería decir "es el momento"

-Bueno papá, Kate me ha enseñado como hacer un truco con un hielo, por si lo necesito.

Castle soltó las copas de la mano, lo que hizo que se cayeran al suelo, el cristal se rompiera y el vino se derramara por el suelo. Castle miro pálido a su hija, después miro a Kate, que como podían se estaban aguantando la risa. Él al ver las caras de ellas, se dio cuenta que estaban jugando con el.

-Muy graciosas las dos. ¿Os parece divertido?- Dijo Castle intentando sonar enfadado, pero no podía, sabia que ellas habían ganado.- Os habéis propuesto matarme de una ataque al corazón ¿verdad?

Alexis no pudo más y soltó una gran carcajada, lo que hizo que Kate también estallara en risas. Ella levanto la mano para que Alexis chocara con ella la mano.

-Te lo dije Alexis, la cara de tu padre no tiene precio.

-Ha merecido la pena, la verdad, será mejor que vaya a por el cepillo y el friegasuelos.

Kate y Castle se quedaron solos, este se sentó junto a Kate y la miro. Kate entendió con solo una mirada lo que él se moría de ganas de saber.

-Tranquilo Castle, no le conté el truco, solo me invente una historia para chincharte y divertirnos un poco.

-¿Te pregunto sobre sexo?

-Castle no pienso contarte nada de lo que hablamos. Lo siento, se lo prometí.

-Esta bien, pero solo dime si mi niña, sigue siendo niña.

Kate sonrío y entendió que realmente le preocupaba lo que pudieran hablar.

-Para tu tranquilidad te digo que tu niña seguirá siendo niña por más tiempo, pero tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que alguna vez, dejara de serlo.

-Creo que nunca estaré preparado, y menos intentar hacerme a la idea.-Kate le dio un beso rápido en los labios.-Gracias por ayudarla.

Alexis volvió, y ellos dejaron la conversación. Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron entre risas, bromas y anécdotas que Alexis contaba que le habían pasado cuando estaba junto a su padre en el parque, cuando era pequeña.

Terminaron de recoger todo lo que habían usado, y Kate miro el reloj. Eran las 4:30 de la tarde, tenia que ir a casa y descansar un rato, habia dicho a Lanie que quedarían y sabia que si no lo hacia, era capaz de montar un operativo para buscarla.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, le dije a Lanie que esta tarde quedaría con ella y hablaría de lo que paso ayer, sé que esta preocupada por todo lo que ha ocurrido, y si no lo hago es capaz de montar un operativo para que me busquen hasta debajo de las piedras del Rio Hudson

A Castle no le gusto mucho la idea de que ella tenía que marcharse. Fue hasta ella y la agarro de la cintura.

-Por que no te quedas, ¿y dormimos la sienta juntos?- Le dijo al oído para que Alexis no lo oyera.

-Castle no puedo, tengo que ir a mi apartamento, de verdad.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-Castle puso cara de cachorro.

-No es que no quiera, pero si vienes no podre prepararme para salir con Lanie, y de verdad que necesito hablar con ella.

-Esta bien, entonces me quedare aquí, aburrido.- Dijo él sacando morritos, como si estuviera enfadado.-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-¿Qué os parece, si esta noche os invito a cenar en mi apartamento, cuando termine con Lanie, puedo preparar algo de cenar o pedir unas pizzas y vemos unas películas en mi casa?

-Por mi encantada.-Se apresuró a decir Alexis.

-Lo siento calabaza pero esta vez, no podrá ser.-Las chicas miraron extrañadas a Castle.-Se que hemos hablado sobre tu comportamiento de esta mañana y que has pedido perdón, pero no se me ha olvidado, que te pasaste con la bebida. Así que tienes un castigo por ello, puedes elegir, entre desayunar toda una semana entera Chocotillas, o no salir lo que queda del fin de semana.

Alexis, miro a su padre en silencio, sabia que era una forma justa de recriminar lo que habia pasado. Después miro a Kate.

-Lo siento Kate, creo que mejor escojo la opción B. Las Chocotillas son repugnantes.

-El próximo fin de semana entonces haremos nuestra sesión de cine. Y esta vez solo iremos las chicas.

-Eso no es justo.-Dijo Castle.

-Es lo que hay Castle, tampoco es justo que Alexis no pueda venir hoy a mi apartamento.

-Tranquila Kate, no importa la verdad que estoy cansada y seguro que me dormiré en la primera película. –Alexis miro a su padre.- Además creo que debéis pasar tiempo los dos solos.

-Bueno pues entonces, me voy, cuando termine con Lanie te llamo y quedamos a una hora.- Kate beso a Castle y se fue hasta la puerta.- Y Alexis, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme.

-Lo se Kate, gracias.

Castle corrió hasta la puerta para acompañar a Kate hasta el ascensor. Una vez allí, la agarro por la cintura y ella por el cuello, y durante unos minutos se besaron, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Te quiero, nos vemos esta noche Castle.

-Te quiero, ya te estoy echando de menos.

* * *

Espero que os guste, este capitulo fue un poco por rellenar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Kate llego a su apartamento y antes de nada se sentó en el sofá y llamo a su amiga, intentaría decirla que viniera a casa, no le apetecía mucho salir fuera. Y menos si tenía que ir cerca de comisaria.

-Dra. Parish

-Hey Lanie. Soy Kate.

-Hola Beckett.-Kate intuyo que Lanie estaba enfadada.

-Vamos Lanie, no te enfades, te prometí que te llamaría y lo estoy haciendo, y te llamo para quedar, cuando salgas del trabajo y hablar.

-Dijiste que me llamarías hace unas 8 horas Kate, sabes que estoy preocupada con todo lo que ha pasado, sé que Castle abandono el equipo y me preocupa que andes sola por ahí, cuando han intentado matarte de nuevo.

-Lo siento Lanie, llevas razón, debí de llamarte antes, pero es que no me di cuenta. –Sabia que su amiga estaba realmente preocupada por ella. Pero también sabia que cuando supiera el por que no lo habia hecho, se alegraría por ella.- Bueno y entonces, ¿me perdonas y vienes a casa a tomar algo conmigo después del trabajo?

-No me cambies de conversación Katie, sabes que conmigo no sirve. Dime donde has estado o donde estas, por que me ha llamado Javi que ha ido al medio día a tu casa y no estabas.

-Joder Lanie sois peor que unos padres. –Dijo bromeando Kate.- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? –Kate hizo un silencio. Sabia que funcionaria.- Que si quieres saber donde he estado y con quien, vengas a casa, te esperan unas cervezas y muchas respuestas. – Y colgó.

Dejo el móvil en la mesa del salón y fue a la cocina para coger algo de beber, mientras volvía de la cocina. Iba haciendo una cuenta hacia atrás desde diez.

-Tres, dos, uno…- Su móvil sonó, tenia un mensaje. Ella sonrió.- Siempre funciona.

Kate cogió el móvil, y leyó el mensaje.

_"A las seis estoy en tu casa"_

_"Aquí te espero, estoy demasiado cansada como para salir. No te retrases, mas tarde tengo otra cita, he quedado para cenar". _Kate sabia que la tenía muy intrigada a su amiga

_"¿También en tu casa o para esa persona no estas cansada?"_

_"En casa, tengo que terminar algo, que me interrumpieron esta mañana" _Lo decía por su llamada de la mañana

_"¿Se puede saber lo que es y con quien?"_

_"Los problemas de corazón ya no importan, me sanaron, y de que forma" _

Lanie al recibir ese mensaje pensó en el medico, habia vuelto con él. O por lo menos se habia enrollado con él.

_"¿Josh? ¿Qué pasa con Castle? De verdad amiga que no te entiendo, eres increíble."_

Kate vio el mensaje de Lanie, y cuando lo leyó no pudo parar de reír, su amiga no habia captado el mensaje y se habia ido por la parte del medico. Por un momento pensó en contestarla y decirla que se habia equivocado, pero después se dijo a si misma que seria divertido ver lo que la decía cuando estuvieran las dos en casa.

_"Lo se, ahora te dejo, tengo que preparar todo lo de esta noche antes de que aparezcas por casa, nos vemos en una hora. Besos" _

Una hora después, en la puerta de Kate tocaba, antes de abrir, Kate cogió aire y después lo soltó. Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, estaban llamando de nuevo.

-Ya voy Lanie, ya te he oído, pero tengo que llegar a la puerta.- Kate llego a la puerta y abrió. Como si de un rayo se tratase, Lanie entro, sin esperar a que la invitaran a entrar.- Pasa hasta dentro Lanie, no te preocupes, no molestas, estoy sola.- Kate entre dientes, sabia que su amiga no iba a tener mucha paciencia con ella.- Sírvete unas cervecitas estas en tu casa Lanie.- con tono sarcástico.

Lanie entro hasta la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y saco un par de cervezas se sentó en un taburete de la cocina, le paso la cerveza a su amiga, abrió la suya, bebió un trago miro a Kate muy seria.

-¿Como has podido acostarte con Josh? –Casi estaba ofendida.

Kate habia decidido seguir con esa equivocación durante un rato.

-Bueno, esta bueno, me gusta y en la cama funciona.- Dijo Kate.- ¿Y tu como has podido acostarte con Javi?

Lanie se quedo callada, abrió los ojos y vio que Kate la habia pillado. Durante unos segundos se quedo callada, cuando iba hablar, vio algo extraño en la mirada de Kate, algo que no habia visto nunca, era una chispa de luz en sus ojos, era felicidad.

-¿Y que pasara con Castle?-Ahora si que estaba enfadada.- Tan fácil le has olvidado. O estas utilizando la misma táctica que él utilizo para hacerte notar.

-¿Castle? No, no estoy utilizando nada, bueno solo conspire un poquito con Alexis para hacer que lo pasara mal, pero creo que el esta igual que yo.

-¿Alexis y Castle lo saben?- Lanie parecía incrédula.- ¿Y Alexis ha conspirado contra su padre en esto?

Kate no podía mas, cada vez, su amiga estaba más confundida, y sabia que le tocaría correr por el apartamento cuando le aclarara todo.

-Si, al principio Castle le impacto la noticia, pero después se aleró de saber….- Kate no pudo terminar, ya que Lanie se levanto se puso en jarras mirando muy seria a Kate.

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, te acuestas con Josh anoche o esta mañana, no se cuando, resulta que Alexis y Castle se enteran y la pequeña Castle conspira contra su padre, y cuando Castle se entera de que te has acostado con tu ex, ¿Él se alegra?

Kate decidió que era el momento de dejar de jugar con su amiga, y contarle la verdad.

-Hey, ¿quien ha dicho, que yo me he acostado con Josh?

-Tú

-No, tú me preguntaste por que me acosté con Josh. Era mi novio y la verdad que era un buen tío, lastima que yo este enamorada de otro.- Kate puso una sonrisa y torció su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y con quien?

-En casa de Castle, y con Castle. – Kate miro fijamente la reacción de su amiga.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Grito Lanie abriendo estrepitosamente los ojos.

-Lanie, creo que eres ya mayorcita para saber como se hace.- Kate casi reía.

-Kate me estas queriendo decir, que has estado todo este tiempo con Castle y te has acostado con él.

-No te estoy queriendo decir nada. Tú solita te lo dices todo.-Kate intentaba no reírse de las caras que su amiga ponía.- En que quedamos, que me acosté anoche con Josh y esta mañana con Castle o viceversa. Porque ya me tienes hecha un lio. Al final voy a pensar que hice un trio con Josh y Castle, en el que Alexis nos pillo.

Lanie vio como su amiga se estaba intentando no reír a carcajadas y entonces comprendió que su amiga la estaba tomando el pelo.

-Katherine Beckett, o me cuentas ahora mismo la verdad, o te juro que te arrepentirás.

-¿Así y que piensas hacer?- Dijo amenazante y un poco chula Kate.

-Hay cierto escritor que le gustaría saber muchas cosas de ti, y bueno yo podría contarle muchas de las historias, como por ejemplo por que llevas ese tatuaje. O porque…..- Kate la cortó

-No harías eso, Lanie tu eres mi amiga.

-Ya lo creo que se lo contare, seguro que para futuros libros le vendría bien ciertas informaciones.- Kate la miro con cara de odio fingido.

-Está bien, tú ganas, que quieres saber.

-Todo, donde has estado, con quien.

-Ya te lo he dicho. En casa de Castle con él.

-Kate, no me hagas de sacar el teléfono.

-De verdad Lanie, he estado con él. Si no te lo crees llámale. –Kate le paso el teléfono para que lo hiciera desde el suyo.

-¿Desde cuando?-Parece que Lanie veía sinceridad en las palabras de su amiga.

-Desde anoche, cuando salí de comisaria, me fui a un parque aclarar mis dudas, y le llame pero no me contesto, me presente en su casa y le dije todo lo que sentía.

-¿Y después? –Lanie necesitaba oírlo decir de la boca de su amiga.

-Si Lanie, después nos acostamos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?

-Vamos Kate quiero detalles, déjate de rollos y suéltalo ya.- Dijo Lanie con mirada amenazante mientras movía el móvil. –No me hagas de hacer una llamada.

-Esta bien.-Sonrió Kate.- Fue increíble, alucinante, perfecto, en mi vida me he sentido así, ha sido maravilloso, apoteósico….- Los ojos de Kate brillaban y con una sonrisa en su cara, Lanie sintió una cierta envidia sana por su amiga.- indescriptible, fenómeno….

-Vale, vale, ya me hago una idea. No hace falta que te regodees en ello.- Dijo Lanie. Se levanto de su taburete y fue hacia su amiga. La abrazo con una gran sonrisa y después empezó a dar palmadas y saltitos.- Me alegro tanto por ti Katie, ¡Por fin, por fin estáis juntos!- De repente Lanie se quedo callada y seria mirando a Kate.- ¿Por qué estáis juntos verdad? Esto no ha sido una historia más de una noche ¿no?

-No hemos podido hablar de ello, pero por una broma que le he gastado con la complicidad de Alexis creo que ninguno de los dos queremos que esto sea una historia de una noche.

-Si. Si, si, si, si.- Decía Lanie mientras bailaba y movía sus brazos en círculos.- Esa es mi chica.

Kate no podía parar de reír, habia merecido la pena hacerla sufrir un poco. Cuando la euforia se le pasó a Lanie volvió a sentarse y empezó de nuevo con sus preguntas tendenciosas.

-¿Es como dicen?

-¿Y que es lo que dicen?- Pregunto Kate no sabia a que se refería exactamente.

-Vamos Katie, el tamaño no importa, dicen que es un tigre en la cama.

-Creo que más que un tigre es el rey de la selva.- Kate se puso roja como un tomate, miro hacia el suelo.- Y por una vez en mi vida puedo decir, que me encanta y estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

Lanie abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que oía, su amiga admitiendo sentimientos y necesidades sin ningún control

-¿Donde estabas esta mañana cuando te llame? ¿Fui yo la que interrumpí?

-Con él, y si interrumpiste.

-Y si te llego a decir que quería la foto.

-Pues abrías visto a Castle tirado en su cama, totalmente desnudo y esperándome.- Levanto las cejas para que entendiera el "esperándome".

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Pregunto Lanie.

-Por que entonces empezarías con tu interrogatorio, como el que estas haciendo ahora mismo, y la verdad que me interesaba mas otro tipo de cosas en ese momento.

-¿Porque me lo cogiste entonces?

-Lanie por dios para ya.- Suplico Kate.-Te lo cogí por que sabia que si no contestaba insistirías hasta que te lo cogiera, sabia que estabas preocupada por mi.- Lanie fue hacer otra pregunta, pero Kate amenazo con su dedo índice.- Si me haces una pregunta más, te juro que me largo de mi propia casa.

-Este bien. Solo una mas, te lo prometo.-Kate dio una vuelta de ojos y la dejo que hiciera la pregunta.- Es con él, con quien vas ha cenar en tu apartamento.

-Si, Lanie. Es con Castle.- Dijo resignada Kate.- Y que pasa contigo y Espo.

Las dos mantuvieron una conversación sobre lo que habia pasado con Espo y después Kate le conto todo lo que habia pasado con Alexis, y como después termino hablando con ella de temas personales. Como Kate los habia invitado a los dos a cenar y como Castle se habia librado de su hija para estar solos ellos dos.

La conversación habia sido tan amena que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora, hasta que Kate recibió un mensaje de Castle

"¿_Sigue en pie tu invitación para cenar?"- _Kate miro el reloj las 8:30 se le habia pasado cortísimo este tiempo.

-Joder son las 8:30 y se me olvido mandar un mensaje a Castle para decirle la hora.

-Dile que se venga ya, yo esperare hasta que venga y cuando vea ese romántico beso que estoy deseando ver, me largare.

-No pienso hacerlo. –Dijo Kate.

-Bueno pues le llamare yo y le contare el significado de…

-Muchas veces me pregunto, que pinto yo siendo tú amiga, si mas que amiga pareces mi enemiga. –Dijo Kate fingiendo que la odiaba.

-Por que soy tu vocecilla interior, y por qué en el fondo sé que me quieres. –Dijo Lanie riendo.

-Pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo.

Kate mando un mensaje a Castle.

"_Por supuesto que sigue en pie, vente ya, Lanie sabe todo y me ha dicho que quiere verte, te espera"_

_"Tardare un poco, tengo que pasar a reservar una habitación de hotel para esta noche, Alexis me ha echado de casa, como esta castigada, ha montado una fiesta de "solo chicas" y yo no estoy invitado"_

_"Oh pobrecito, pero ya que tu me dejaste dormir anoche en tu casa, creo que será de bien agradecido, dejar que duermas tu en la mía"_

Castle sonrió al ver ese mensaje, pero la alegría le duro poco cuando vio el siguiente:

_"En el sofá, Castle _JJJ_". _Kate sabía la reacción de él. Y se echo a reír.

_"Mujer perversa, yo deje que durmieras en mi cama, y no me importo que estuvieras desnuda"_

_"A mi tampoco me importara que lo hagamos por toda la casa." _Castle pillo el doble sentido que Kate dio a ese mensaje.

_"Ya salgo entonces, parare en una farmacia a comprar protección y aspirina"_

_"¿Aspirina?"_

_"Para que no me pongas la escusa de que te duele la cabeza. _JJJ"

Kate no pudo evitar reír, y Lanie se asusto.

-Dios Kate esta perdidamente enamorada. Nunca te vi reír así.

_"Tarda poco, o tendré que asesinar a Lanie"_

Kate suspiro un poco dramática

-Ahí Lanie, que tonta fui, he perdido 4 años de mi vida.- Y ponía cara de eterna enamorada.

-Vale Kate lo he pillado.- Y las dos se echaron a reír.

Media hora mas tarde llamaron a la puerta, Kate fue abrir y Lanie fue tan pegada a ella que cuando paro se choco contra ella.

-¿Que haces?

-Nada solo que no quiero perderme ese gran beso de amor que os vais a dar.

. Ni lo sueñes Lanie.

Kate abrió la puerta y Castle estaba al otro lado del umbral con una gran sonrisa y con un ramo de rosas Le dejaron entrar y él le entrego el ramo.

-Hola Dra. Parish

_-_Hola chico escritor.

-Hola….- Castle no sabia si llamarla cariño, amor, por su apellido, todavía no habían tenido ese tipo de acercamiento. Pero decidió arriesgarse.- Hola mi amor.

-Hola cariño. Gracias por el ramo- Dijo Kate, acercándose y dándole un beso rápido.

Lanie parecía una espectadora viendo una película romántica en el cine, pero cuando el beso fue tan corto ella hizo un ruido con su garganta, para que Kate la mirara.

-Ni lo sueñes Lanie.- Dijo Kate.

-¿Qué no tiene que soñar?

-Nada, sabes Castle, creo que debo contarte por que lleva ese tatú….- Y Lanie se callo, al ver como Kate habia cogido a Castle por el cuello y lo besaba en la boca con amor y pasión. El beso duro hasta que no pudieron respirar.

-Wow, que pasada, es como si estuviera viendo una película romántica.-Dijo Lanie, cuando ellos se habían separado.

-¿Contenta?- Pregunto Kate.

-Siii, ahora será mejor que me vaya, dos son una pareja tres son multitud.-Salió por la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla se volvió y miro a los dos.-Espero que no intentéis recuperar en este fin de semana todo lo que os habéis perdido en cuatro años.

-Por mi encantado.-Dijo Castle.

-Lanie, nos vemos.-Kate empujo la puerta y la cerro en las narices de Lanie.

Al otro lado no podida parar de reír, y antes de desaparecer dijo.

-Chico escritor pregúntale por el significado de su tatuaje.

Kate y Castle que todavía no se habían movido de donde estaba, lo oyeron. Castle levanto una ceja en señal de "¿porqué dice eso?

-No la hagas caso, esta dolida por que no la quise contar ningún tipo de detalle entre nosotros.-Dijo Kate para intentar que el no preguntara. Pero pensó en como podría matar a su amiga y que pareciera un accidente.

-Ya veo, cosas de chicas ¿no?- Kate afirmo con la cabeza.- Aun así me gustaría….

Kate se acercó a Castle y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y lo beso con pasión, mientras lo encaminaba hacia su habitación. Entre besos, ella le hablo.

-A mi me gustaría mas recuperar el tiempo perdido… pero si tanto te interesa… saber el por que me hice este tatuaje…..

-Creo que… podre esperar…. Me gusta más… el plan de recuperar el tiempo… perdido.

Los dos terminaron haciendo el amor durante toda la noche, incluso se olvidaron de pedir la cena.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Era domingo y no tenían que madrugar. Castle abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana de la habitación de Kate. Él la tenía abrazado, ella estaba de espaldas pegada a su pecho.

Castle intento moverse y soltarla del abrazo sin que ella se despertara, pero ella se movió y se quedo boca arriba, el salió de la cama y fue al baño. Cuando volvió, ella estaba despierta, o almenos eso parecía, esta desarropada, la sabana solo le tapaba una pierna y dejaba ver el tatuaje que ella tenia entre su ombligo y su sexo, tenia los ojos abiertos y miraba al techo.

Castle volvió a la cama y se tumbo junto a ella sin decir nada. Solo paso su mano acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el tatuaje.

Kate reacción y lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señor Castle.

-Buenos días princesa amada.- Y la dio un rápido beso en los labios.-Siento si te he despertado, necesitaba ir al baño.

-No importa, no me despertaste tú, fue el sonido de mi estomago.- Castle seguía inconscientemente acariciado el tatuaje.-Castle me encantaría seguir disfrutando contigo, pero de verdad, necesito comer algo antes, así que deja de jugar.

-No Kate, solo estaba admirando el tatuaje, me gusta muchísimo, y me encantaría saber el por que te lo hiciste, y mas desde que ayer la Dra. Parish dijo eso.

-Ya sabia yo que Lanie era una bocas. –Dijo Kate algo molesta.-Pero que te parece si desayunamos y mientras te lo cuento, de verdad que necesito comer algo, o tendrás que llevarme a un hospital por que me desmayare.

-Esta bien, pero no te levantes de la cama, yo prepare el desayuno y desayunaremos aquí en la cama, es domingo no tenemos que hacer nada.

-Me parece perfecto.

Castle salió corriendo de la cama, se puso sus bóxer y salió de la habitación, poco después apareció con un gran desayuno, café, tostadas, panqueques, bacón, huevos. Y una rosa.

-Aquí tienes princesa, un desayuno real.

Kate sonrió y se incorporó tapándose con la sabana. Le indico con el dedo índice que se acercara para después darle un beso en la boca.

-Gracias mi amor.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Todo por mi princesa.

Empezaron a desayunar, sin casi hablar, cuando el desayuno se estaba terminado, Castle no pudo aguantar más.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?- Dijo Kate con la boca llena.

-El trato era desayuno en la cama y tú me contabas la historia del tatuaje.

Kate suspiro, habia tenido la esperanza de que él se olvidara del tema del tatuaje.

-¿Cual quieres la versión ficticia o la real?

Castle alzo sus cejas, en señal de que no entendía lo que quería decir con eso.

-Que tal las dos.

-La ficticia es que fue una noche de borrachera con mis amigas del instituto.- Castle se rio, el sabia que eso nunca lo habría hecho.

-¿Y la real?

-La real. –Kate miro a los ojos de Castle, y suspiro.- me lo hice para que nunca se me olvidara lo fuerte que tuve que ser con todo lo que paso con mi madre.

-¿Y ahora me cuentas que significa?

-Es una flor de loto. El significado es distinto según donde estés, en cada país o lugar del mundo. En el Hinduismo como en el Budismo simboliza el despertar espiritual de la vida y la iluminación. En el antiguo Egipto era el símbolo del Dios Ra, el dios del sol.

-Se quien es el Dios Ra, princesa-Dijo Castle.

-Perdone no me acordaba que era un escritor con mucha investigación.-Dijo ella bromeando.- Para ellos es el renacer y la creación, para los griegos era un símbolo de triunfo después de una ardua lucha con la vida.

-¿Te lo hiciste después del disparo?

-No, me lo hice en mi primer año de universidad. Y deja de interrumpirme o no sigo contándolo.

-Esta bien, continúa.

-En Japón simboliza fuerza e individualismo. Y para mi simboliza un poco todo. Para mi simboliza que he podido salir adelante con la vida después de un momento duro.

-Wow Kate si antes me encetaba el tatuaje, ahora lo adoro.- Castle quito la bandeja de la cama y retiro la sabana para ver de nuevo el tatuaje. Kate se tumbo para que el pudiera verlo mejor. Paso sus dedos de nuevo por el tatuaje, y se dio cuenta que habia algo escrito debajo.-¿ Y esas letras o dibujos, tienen algún significado?

-Si, son letras, bueno en verdad es el nombre de la persona que me ayudo a salir de todo lo que conllevo la muerte de mi madre.

-¿Es el nombre de tu padre?

-No, es el nombre una persona que sin el saberlo me ayudo a salir a delante.

-¿Y por quélo pusiste con signos?

-No son signos, es telugu uno de los idiomas mas hablados en la india. El tatuaje me lo hice allí.

-¿En la india?- Pregunto Castle, ella afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo? Y si puedo saber el nombre de esa persona, me encantaría ponerle cara.

-En el primer año de universidad, yo aprobé todo y mi padre ya no bebía, y me regalo un viaje a cualquier país que yo quisiera visitar, yo habia empezado hacer yoga y me atraía mucho la cultura india, así que decidí ir a la india, y me pase un verano entero allí, cuando volví, deje la universidad y me hice policía. Ese viaje cambio mi vida por completo.

-Wow, nunca pensé que habías ido allí, ¿y puedo saber quien fue esa persona?

Kate durante un momento se quedo callada, no sabia si decirlo o callarlo, pero tarde o temprano Castle averiguaría la verdad, ella puso la mano encima de la mano de Castle, la que estaba acariciando el tatuaje. Y acaricio durante un momento su mano, después lo miro a los ojos.

-Tú

Castle abrió sus ojos, no sabia si lo que habia oído era real o producto de su imaginación.

-¿Yo?- Dijo casi en un susurro

-Si. El nombre de la persona que me ayudo sin que lo supiera fuiste tú. Richard Castle.

-Pero….- No entendía nada.-Yo no te conocía entonces.

-Lo se, pero yo a ti si.- Kate cogió aire y después hablo.-Mi madre era una gran fan tuya, y tenia todos tus libros, yo los odiaba, por que quitaba tiempo a mi madre para estar conmigo, o eso pensaba entonces.

-Lo siento.

-Cuando murió, y quise recoger sus cosas, vi uno de los libros y lo abrí, vi que estaba firmado por ti. Y no se lo dedicabas a mi madre, si no a mi.- Castle se extraño aun mas. Ella aparto sus manos de su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama, salió desnuda hacia el salón donde tenía todos los libros, minutos después volvió con él. –La dedicatoria me pareció algo tan encantador, que decidí leer el libro.- Castle fue abrir la portada para ver la dedicatoria.- No espera. Después lo lees.-El miro a los ojos de ella y afirmo con la cabeza.- Después de leer ese libro me leí todos, y gracias a tus palabras en la dedicatoria y tus libros yo pude ser fuerte para salir de todo y ayudar a mi padre a que saliera del pozo donde estaba. Cuando llegue a la india me encontré a mi misma, y después de leer tu último libro, en el que Derrick Storm le decía a una chica que habían asesinado a su madre "la justicia no la puedes hacer por tu propia mano, ya que no seria justicia, pero si puedes ser la justicia para hacer justicia." Decidí que me haría policía, ya que siendo abogada nunca conseguiría averiguar quien mato a mi madre. –Castle fue a decir algo, pero entonces ella poso su mano en la boca para impedirlo.- Aunque ya no me importa, ahora quiero vivir mi vida y ser feliz como llevo siéndolo desde que estamos juntos. –Y beso a Castle.- Ya puedes abrirlo.

Castle abrió la portada y busco la dedicatoria.

"Para Kate, la chica que me odiara por robar tiempo con su madre, espero algún día podértelo devolver"

-Kate yo….

-Me lo devolviste, el día que empecé a leer tus libros, el día que decidí ser policía, el día que entraste en comisaria, y ahora me lo estas devolviendo. Me estas devolviendo la vida que tenia que haber vivido desde que ella murió. Me la devuelves cada vez que hacemos el amor.

Castle no puedo aguantar más sin tocarla, ni besarla, se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso, se tumbo encima de ella, después bajo hasta el tatuaje, y lo beso con ternura.

Con cada beso el susurraba algunas palabras.

-Lo siento… te quiero…. te cuidare siempre… el resto de mi vida…. siento lo que paso….- Kate lo agarro de la cabeza y tiro de el para que subiera y poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Hazme el amor.- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Y así lo hizo Castle, pero esta vez se tomo su tiempo para que ella sintiera todo el amor que el tenía que darle para el resto de su vida.

FIN

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado la historia, si alguien quiere ver como es el tatuaje, que me mande un mp


End file.
